


It's a Matter of Taste

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver asks Felicity to pretend to be his girlfriend for Queen Consolidate Board retreat.





	It's a Matter of Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the third prompt for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon: Taste. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

 

He could do this, he could totally do this. Oliver paced back and forth in his office. He had no fear staring down the bad guys as the Arrow but asking Felicity Smoak to be his fake girlfriend for a cottage weekend, THAT terrified him.

 

“So, when are going to tell me what’s going on?” Felicity stood in the door of his office. “Oliver, I could see you pacing for the last five minutes. Your walls are glass.”

 

“I have to ask you something and you aren’t going to like it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So, if you could not use your loud voice I’d appreciate it.”

 

“Oliver, no matter what you are thinking it can’t be that bad. Please, just tell me what is going on.” Felicity honestly was starting to feel a little freaked out herself.

 

“Okay, but before you say no, please hear me out.”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“You know about the board retreat happening in two weeks. The one that my mother wants me to attend to finalize the steps of me taking over the CEO position from Walter.”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“Well, my mother has already informed the board that I’ll be attending and I will be bringing my girlfriend Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Oliver! YOU TOLD YOUR MOTHER I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND?”

 

“Fel-ic-ity, you said you would hear me out and you would not use your loud voice.”

 

“Okay, I will finish hearing you out and part of that will be an explanation as to why Moira Queen thinks I am your girlfriend but for the record I’m not liking where this is going.”

 

“Duly noted. I did not tell my mother you were my girlfriend. Let’s just say my mother wants you to be my girlfriend and after I’ve ignored numerous hints she has decided to take matters into her own hands. The retreat is about the board and their significant others getting to know me. My mother rightly pointed out they would not like playboy Oliver Queen but reformed dating brilliant woman Oliver Queen they could probably support him.”

 

“You know it’s really annoying when you refer to yourself in the third person.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”

 

“Let me get this straight. Because your mother lied to the board you want me to help you enforce her lie by attending the company retreat with you and pretending to be your girlfriend?”

 

“That sounds about right. Don’t worry, I’ll do all the heavy lifting and I’ll help you in any way possible.”

 

“While that all sounds reassuring, I don’t think you’ve thought this through. Oliver, we can’t just pretend to be in a relationship! We don’t know each other that well.”

 

“I feel like I know you pretty well Felicity, we spend the majority of our time together. Either here or at night.  We will be fine.”

 

“Oliver, we know each other as friends not as dare I say it, lovers. Ugg just saying that word makes me feel ick.”

 

“Having me as a lover makes you feel ick, gee thanks Felicity.”

 

“No, no. I’m sure you would be fantastic in bed. I have no doubt that you have the ability to perform quite well.” Felicity’s face got redder as she spoke. “This is not about your sexual prowess, stop me please! 3, 2, 1 - I just don’t like that word.”

 

“Noted. But why would the other ladies ask you questions about our sex life. Is that what you do when you are together talk about your sex lives?”

 

“NO. Oliver they will not ask questions like that! But they will expect me to just know stuff. Things like your opinions, likes/dislikes - you know your TASTES.”

 

“Oh, I guess I’ll need to know that information about you as well. You know, to keep the charade going. We need to make us as a couple believable.”

 

“I just have one question, why does your mother think it will look good for you to be dating your Executive Assistant? No, pun intended but isn’t that in bad taste?”

 

“Felicity, it is well known around here that you are the brains of the operation. Everyone including the board is happy you took on this role temporarily. How else would a playboy billionaire be whipped into shape to be a CEO of a major company? So, the fact that I fell for you would be understandable. This is not your regular boss hooks up with his secretary scenario, especially as we both know, you are not my secretary.”

 

“Wow. I mean, I didn’t know that. That that was well known. I think we need to take this opportunity to show them just how smart you are Oliver. It seems you have been gravely underestimated. Sure, I’m smarter than you but I’m smarter than most and you, you are very smart in your own right and we need to show them that. They need to be able to believe in your abilities even after I get my future promotion.”

 

“Does this mean you are in? And no, I did not miss the bit about the promotion. You will be getting one and it will be well deserved.”

 

“Yes, I’m in. I want them to see you as I do and know that you are the man for the job even without my assistance. BUT we are going to have to work on our stories. We can’t just do this with no prep. So tonight, I think we should both write down the things our significant others usually know about us and tomorrow over lunch we can plan Mission Olicity.”

 

“Mission Olicity?”

 

“I thought it had a nice ring to it.” Felicity winked.

 

*****

 

Oliver thought it was best to take the Team Olicity meeting off site where they wouldn’t be overheard accidentally.

John drove them to Big Belly Burger. “Let me get this straight. You two are going out to lunch to learn more about it each other so you can pretend to be a couple at the board retreat.”

 

“Yes,” they said in unison.

 

John just shook his head.

 

“John, the board needs to know that Oliver will make a great CEO for Queen Consolidated and I intend to help that be seen.” Felicity stated matter-of-factly. 

 

Oliver smiled, he couldn’t help it. He’d never had anyone champion him the way Felicity does. She really believes in him. So much that he’s starting to believe in himself. 

 

The three took a seat in their usual booth and ordered their food.

 

“So maybe we could just read each other’s lists and then ask questions if there are any?” Felicity handed him her list.

 

“You wear a retainer?” Oliver looked surprised.

 

“Yes, I had braces as a child and I didn’t go through all that torture to not keep my teeth straight. Plus, they cost my mother a fortune and she’d never forgive me.”

 

Felicity looked down at Oliver’s list. They were all superficial things. “Oliver I think we need to talk. Everything you have listed is surface. I need to know more in-depth things about you.”

 

“Such as?”

 

Felicity thought for a moment. “Do you sleep naked?”

 

John began to chuckle.

 

“You think the ladies are very interested in our bedroom habits, don’t you?” Oliver chided.

 

Felicity blushed. “Sorry, that was just the first thing that came to mind.”

 

“Seriously though, ask me anything. I really want this to work.”

 

“I need more ketchup. I’ll think while I walk. Maybe you could look at my list more closely to see what I mean.” Felicity left the booth.

 

“So, are we going to talk about this?” John said as soon as she left.

 

“Talk about what, exactly?”

 

“How this is a horrible idea. We both know that someone is going to get hurt. Why would you do this Oliver?”

 

“I didn’t have much choice.”

 

John raised an eyebrow.

 

“My mother already told the board I was bringing my girlfriend Felicity Smoak. It wasn’t my idea.”

 

“And you couldn’t tell the board the truth. Are you afraid of your mother?”

 

“No, not afraid. But I really want them to accept me as CEO. And Felicity is on board as you see. I’m going to be careful, no one is going to get hurt.” 

 

John gave him a disbelieving look. “Look, I know how you feel about her. Did you ever consider she feels the same way and you are stepping on some very thin ice.”

 

“John, there is no reason for anyone to get hurt, all the cards are on the table. Now let’s look at Felicity’s list.” Oliver couldn’t lie, he was fascinated with Felicity’s list. Anything to do with Felicity fascinated him and her she was giving him a list of private facts.

 

“I’m back. They had to go to the storeroom to get more packets. Please, tell me you have some details for me.” She looked at Oliver.

 

*****

 

The two weeks flew by and before she knew it Oliver was picking her up to head to the retreat.  

 

As soon as she got in the limo she noticed he was doing that thing where he rubs his fingers together which he only does when he’s nervous.

 

“Hey, we have two hours to kill. I was going to watch a show on my iPad but how about you tell me what’s going on with you, first.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Oliver, I know it’s not nothing or I would not have asked. You do know I’m your friend, right? I want to help.”

 

“I guess I’m just nervous they won’t think I’m CEO material.”

 

“Oliver Queen you are definitely CEO material. This weekend is all about showing them what I already know.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem. So what’s first on the agenda?”

 

“The meet and greet in the club followed by dinner in the main dining room.”

 

“We both can handle those! Is there anyone in particular you want to convince? We could target them first.”

 

By the time they arrived at the resort they had a game plan for all known events. Oliver was feeling much better. 

 

*****

 

Turns out the guests didn’t just get their own room but a cottage to themselves. Felicity was so relieved. She didn’t want to make a big deal of it but sharing a room with Oliver was the most stressful part for her. She knew he would treat her like a lady, that wasn’t her concern. Her concern was she’d start to slip and he would see that she was in love with him.  She knew she didn’t stand a chance with a man like Oliver Queen and she had tried to move on but it just had not happened yet. So, the current plan was to just keep it secret.

 

Felicity changed into her gold cocktail dress. She had gone shopping and bought dresses just for the trip she really hoped she would get to wear them again. Oliver waited out on the wrap around porch to give her some privacy.

 

When she was dressed, she grabbed her shawl and her clutch and opened the door. Oliver turned and let out a low whistle. “Wow. You look really pretty Felicity.”

 

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

 

Oliver took her arm and led her back to the main building for the meet and greet. 

 

When they arrived, Oliver made a beeline to talk to Mr. Andrews who he knew was one of his harshest critics. 

 

“Mr. Andrews, so nice to see you. This is my girlfriend Felicity Smoak, she also works at Queen Consolidated, you may know her.”

 

“Hello Oliver, Miss Smoak.”

 

“Mr. Andrews I was wondering if you had a moment to listen to my vision for the future of the company?”

 

Mr. Andrews looked slightly interested and nodded. Oliver took that as a yes and began to tell him about his plans using the talking points he and Felicity had devised. Felicity smiled and nodded at him encouraging throughout his pitch. It was short and sweet, Felicity referred to it as an elevator pitch. 

 

As they were talking a man came over carrying a tray of white wine. Felicity took a glass and quietly asked if they had any red? The server nodded and said he would return.

 

Oliver and Mr. Andrews were just wrapping and Oliver turned to look at Felicity, “none for me?”

 

“I know, that you prefer red. I asked if that was also being served, they said yes and should be back in a moment.”

 

“Oliver, you are lucky to have such an attentive girlfriend. Remember the small things, like tastes, really create a strong foundation for a relationship. Showing you care in the small ways.”

 

Felicity nodded and smiled at the men. If she was honest she knew Oliver preferred red before he told her, in fact none of his tastes surprised her.  

 

The rest of the evening went well, Oliver was even attentive enough to ensure her meal would not come into contact with nuts. She felt confident people were buying into their fake relationship and they also seemed to be liking Oliver’s elevator pitch. It was all going well. 

 

Oliver looked over at Felicity, she looked happy. It was nice to see, if only she knew how much he’d like this to be real. Felicity Smoak was the most amazing badass woman he had ever met, she would never consider someone like him. Plus, he tried to reassure himself he couldn’t be the Arrow and have a relationship. 

 

“Everything okay? You have a serious look on your face.”

 

“Yes, everything’s great. Just a little tired. Are you ready to head back to the cottage?”

 

Felicity nodded and they said their goodbyes to their table mates. 

 

*****

 

“So Oliver, I know we talked about this and you said I could have the bed and you’d take the sofa but I think we should switch.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well, that sofa is super small and this is a king sized bed.  It just makes more sense for you to sleep here.”

 

“Felicity, you are doing me a HUGE favour here. Trust me this couch will be far more comfortable than the cave I slept in on Lian Yu.”

 

“Exactly, you have already had to sleep in far too many uncomfortable places. You have a big day tomorrow and it’s not going to be helped if you don’t get a good night’s sleep.”

 

Felicity stood next to the bed in her sleep shorts and tank top, the only light was from the small bedside lamp but Oliver could still see the annoyance on her face. 

 

“You aren’t going to let this go. Are you?”

 

“Nope.” She shook her head. 

 

“Felicity…”

 

“Okay, we are wasting time arguing over a big bed. Why don’t I build a pillow wall and we both sleep in it?”

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?”

 

“I insist.”

 

“Okay.” Oliver walked over to the other side of the bed. 

 

Felicity tried REALLY HARD not to stare at his chest. Oliver was wearing sweats and no shirt to bed.  Nothing wrong with that. Felicity told herself. She was going to be really close to shirtless Oliver. She could totally do that.

When they were both settled on their sides of the bed, Felicity reached to turn off the lamp. “All good with me turning out the light?”

 

“Sure. Good night Felicity”

 

“Good night Oliver”

 

*****

 

Felicity awoke the next morning cocooned in warmth. She couldn’t help but sigh. She began to wonder why when she felt a kiss on her head. She carefully opened her eyes to find herself in Oliver’s arms. She slowly raised her head to see Oliver was still sleeping. Oh boy! She had dreamt of this MANY times but to have it happen. Felicity shook her head. This hadn’t happened it was an accident and she needed to get out of this before Oliver woke up and was extremely embarrassed. 

 

She slowly tried to extract herself from his embrace but he just pulled her closer. “Stay.” he said in his sleep.

 

Well, at least he didn’t say another woman’s name! She was going to have to wake him. She really hoped this didn’t ruin their current status. Things were going so well. “Oliver,” Felicity touched him lightly. On his list, he said he was a light sleeper, it shouldn’t take much to wake him but that didn’t work. She rose her voice a little “Oliver wake up.”

 

“Time to sleep Felicity…” he mumbled.

 

“Time to wake up Oliver.” She spoke clearly this time and Oliver’s eyes shot open.

 

“Felicity?” he looked down at her in his arms and looked happy for a moment and then deeply confused. She imagined the happy, right?

 

“Oliver our pillow wall didn’t work, I guess we were cold...yes, I must have been cold. It’s okay though, if you just move your arm, I’m going to hop in the shower and get ready for the day. The significant others are golfing while you meet with the board members.”

 

“Felicity, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for...unless.”

 

“Unless?” He sounded a tad hopeful.

 

“You are apologizing for putting me in a position where I have to golf. I’ll totally accept that. Golfing is not my forte Oliver. I even suck at mini golf.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “You will be great I just know it. I’ll give my elevator pitch a few more times and hopefully relay some concerns and see you back at the main building for lunch.”

“Sounds good. I’m going to go shower we have a horribly early tee off time, golf how I hate thee let me count the ways.”

 

Oliver laughed and Felicity was glad to hear it. Everything was going to be okay. 

 

*****

 

Oliver fluffed his pillows. “Just so you know Felicity this time. I’m staying right here, I promise.”

 

“Don’t worry Oliver. Last night was a mistake. It was probably me being cold. Honestly, don’t give it another thought.”

 

But Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about it. He hadn’t slept so well in years. Waking up with Felicity in his arms was like a dream come true. He spent all day thinking about it, was it possible to make it a reality?

 

Felicity turned out the light and Oliver deliberately moved further to his side of the bed. 

 

The next morning, Oliver woke first and looked down at Felicity in his arms. They were more entwined than they were the day before with Felicity’s leg wrapped around his and their hands joined. It was like they subconsciously wanted to be together. Yeah right, she’s asleep, she doesn’t know what she’s doing Oliver reminded himself.

 

He began thinking of ways to move without waking her. First, he released her hand. He looked down, she didn’t appear to wake but she began touching his chest. Oliver sucked his breathe in, don’t react, don’t react...and he reacted. Oh no, now it would be really uncomfortable if she woke up and saw THAT. And the more she ran her hands up his chest the bigger the problem became. 

 

Oliver could see no easy way out of this situation so he did the only thing he could think of, he rolled on his side and took her with him. 

 

“Oliver! Oh MY God! We did it again!! I’m so so sorry” Felicity began disentangling herself. 

 

Oliver couldn’t look at her but he was sure she was beat red. “It’s okay. Really, it’s okay. Why don’t you go take a shower?” He said almost into the pillow.

 

“Oliver, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

 

“No of course not. Felicity, I’m fine. Just still really tired. I’m sorry I startled you.”

 

“No worries. I’ll go take the shower.”

 

*****

 

This was the final night of retreat. Oliver really felt like it had gone well. The board seemed to have more confidence in him and he and Felicity were just fine. Well, Felicity was fine, he was no longer able to deny how much he wanted more from their relationship. He just hoped he was hiding that.

 

As it was the final night, there was a dinner in the main hall followed by a dance. Oliver did not dance. Felicity knew this and he had even put it on his list. Once the dance had started she was standing talking with Alice and Paul two of the people she had met, when their spouses came and asked them to dance. “You should get Oliver.” Paul said as he was whisked away.

 

“Did I hear my name?”

 

“Paul was just saying I should get you to dance but we both know you don’t dance.”

 

“Well, maybe this one time I could make an exception. Ms. Smoak, would you care to dance with me?”

 

She nodded and he led her to dance floor.

 

Oliver pulled her close. She knew it was probably all part of the act but she was going to enjoy it all the same.

 

He whispered in her ear. “I think this was a success. Thank you so much Felicity. I could never have done this without you.”

 

She leaned back and looked into his eyes. “Oliver, you do not give yourself enough credit. I know you could have done this without me but I’m happy I was able to help. You are a wonderful, brilliant man Oliver Queen and don’t let anyone tell you any different.”

 

Felicity quickly moved back into his embrace and hoped like hell she hadn’t given herself away.

 

*****

 

That night when they got back to their cottage Felicity decided for her own sanity that she would sleep on the couch. No more worries of pillow walls collapsing.

 

She changed first and while Oliver was in the bathroom she began setting up her place on the couch. She knew it might be a fight but she would make it look extra comfy so he wouldn’t feel bad.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He was finished faster than she thought he’d be. “I thought I’d sleep here tonight. Seems I can’t be trusted not to invade your personal space and don’t lie I know I made you uncomfortable. You couldn’t even look at me this morning.”

 

“I wasn’t uncomfortable Felicity. I was just tired. Come back to bed, please.”

 

“Oliver, I’m more than fine. I promise. Let’s get some sleep. We head back tomorrow. Just think all of this will no longer be an issue.”

 

“But what if I want it to be an issue.” Oliver spoke before he could stop himself.

 

“What do you mean?” Felicity slowly stood up from her makeshift bed.

 

“Felicity, I realize I’m not nearly good enough for you. But maybe, maybe you could consider going on a date with me? For real, not pretend.”

 

Felicity was so shocked she said nothing and for Felicity that was shocked. Talking was never a problem for her. 

 

“I understand if that is a no. But please know that you did not make me uncomfortable this morning, in fact the reason I was turned away from you was I liked finding you in my arms a little too much.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity blushed.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Now, I really have made you uncomfortable.”

 

Felicity began walking toward him. “Let me get this right. You would like to go out on a date with me for real and you were turned on by being in bed with me.”

 

“Yes.” Oliver nodded as Felicity kept walking closer to him.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay, you will go on a date with me?”

 

“Yes, but there is one more taste I want to know now. Something we didn’t cover in our lists.”

 

“Sure anything.” Felicity had no idea how sexy he found her in this moment.

 

“I want to taste you. Would you mind if I kissed you?”

 

“Felicity, I have wanted to kiss you since the first moment I saw you.” 

 

Felicity pushed up on her tiptoes to reach his lips and he met her halfway. 

 

Kissing Oliver was like a burst of sensation, Felicity couldn’t stop herself from moaning and trying to deepen the kiss. She had to get closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him nearer.

 

Oliver had never experienced a kiss like this. He never wanted it to end and when she pushed for more, he couldn’t help but obey. But finally they both had to break for air.

 

“That was…” Felicity was trying to find the words.

 

“Amazing.” Oliver uttered.

 

“Yes, can I taste again?”

 

“Hell yes, but let’s get in bed this time. No pressure, it just might be easier.”

 

Felicity nodded enthusiastically and shut off the light.

 

*****

 

The morning they returned to Queen Consolidated, John was waiting for them. “So did it work, knowing each other’s tastes?”

 

They both blushed furiously and rushed past him.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
